Tanglewood House
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Stella makes her way on a stormy night to Tanglewood House, and finds an adventure awaiting her within its doors.  This was written for Lily Moonlight.  *huge hugs*  I hope you enjoy your time in the US! Edited to include credit to all author's stories.


For Lily Moonlight, my friend.

* * *

><p>'Twas a dark and stormy night, the rain lashing at the coach windows as it sways back and forth carrying its sole passenger to Tanglewood House. Miss Stella Bonasera unfolds the letter she has read a million times, since she received it from the post at the orphanage, needing her as a companion. This is a new start, she thinks to herself taking a deep breath, one that wouldn't involve that place where she was left as a baby. When the hired coach stops abruptly, almost throwing her onto the floor she hastily folds the letter up and sticks it into the bodice of her dress, close to her heart.<p>

"A new start," she repeats, clutching at her sad feather hat. A hat she rescued from being tossed into the furnace because she loved how the peacock feathers glimmered in the light. The coachman opens the door and helps her down doing his best to shield her from the rain. Stepping up to the door, she pulls the door bell twice to let them know she's arrived.

The door opens to reveal a tall spindly looking man with a shock of grey hair, peering through his glasses, "Yes, mum?"

"I'm Miss Stella Bonasera, from the Yorkshire Orphanage. I'm here to be Mrs. Taylor's companion." She nervously adjusts her worn green collar and touches her hair trying to control the unruly golden curls.

"Ah, we've been expecting you, Miss Bonasera! I am Hammerback, the butler of Tanglewood House." He explains, closing the door after her, taking small bag and handing it off to a nearby footman.

"Thank you," she answers handing him her ragged hat and pelisse. "Is there anything that I need to know about Mrs. Taylor?"

"Nothing other than she's wily and has rid herself of the last three companions Sir Taylor has engaged." Walking with her to the kitchens, the conversation stops between the three people there when he introduces her to the women. "Miss Bonasera, please meet my wife Martha, and her assistant Miss Jessica Angell."

Nodding and shaking hands with Mrs. Hammerback, the plump happy looking woman pulls her into a warm hug that smells faintly of vanilla and cinnamon. Martha touches her cheek with a flour covered hand, "Looks like another babe to take under my wing and fatten up. If you need anything, and I mean anything, please let my dear Sidney know."

"Same goes for me its been quite here and we're glad for the new company," the beautiful tall woman leans in smiling. "We're a family here and from the look of you, there is no doubt that Mrs. Taylor has met her match in you."

And the stray that always finds his way to the kitchen door, Constable Flack...

* * *

><p>"...WHAT? I'm a freaking cop? AGAIN?" Don slumps down in his chair in the Crime Lab's conference room, resting his head on his arms. "Why am I always a cop? Why can't I be something dashing like a fellow member of the gentry? I would even take being a footman, but a Constable? Sheesh, this is a horrible story!"<p>

"It's not horrible, a little cheesy maybe but this is a story for a friend." Jess points out patting him on the back. "Besides isn't the whole goal of this board, to have fun with writing and exploring new ideas with your favorite characters?"

"Yes it is, but you can really compare this story with others when she misspelled 'quiet' with 'quite.' Talk about a hypocrite advising people to use a beta and not using one herself." He snorts diversely.

"Come on, cut the author a little slack," Danny interjects. "She's just trying to have fun, make people laugh."

Don just stares at his best friend in disbelief. "You are so transparent...you only want to know if you and Monroe are in here. I bet you're making out in a closet somewhere like you do when Mac isn't around to hand out new assignments."

"That's not true," Danny hotly denies, fidgeting in his chair next to Lindsay. "Montana and I are always hard at work, making sure that our kits are stocked with stuff from the supply closet. It may not be very glamorous work but its part of the job. Now where were we? Oh yes, here..."

* * *

><p>"...Day or night the kitchens are never completely closed. We've been quite lonely here since Sir Taylor has been away, but now that he's opened the house again. We hope to have a family live here." Hammerback tells her as they climb the stairs reaching the landing. As they make their way to her room a small body backing out of an open closet halts them.<p>

"Oh Mr. Hammerback," Lindsay exclaims loudly blushing, shutting the door hastily with her back. "I didn't see you, I was about to put the new pillowcases on in the guestroom. Hello," she smiles nervously looking from Hammerback to Stella, pushing back on the opening closet door behind her.

"Lindsay please show our guest, Miss Bonasera, to her room so she can rest up and relax before she meets Mrs. Taylor. Dr. Hawkes will be coming by to check on her before Sir Taylor gets back from his ride."

She nods and gestures to Stella to follow her, throwing a nervous glances back at the closet door before leading her down the hall. Waiting for the footsteps to recede, Sid stands there patiently outside of the door in silence. Only moments later the door cautiously opens and Danny tiptoes out, he turns around and almost runs into Sid.

"Uh, hi Mr. Hammerback," Danny stammers, running his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Mr. Messer, I don't see any horses in the closet. You've been warned before, next time it happens, I'll have no choice but to let her go." Sid commands walking away to catch up with Miss Bonasera and Lindsay, leaving the stable boy in his wake...

* * *

><p>"...Stable boy? Mwhahahaha, oh that is <em>too perfect<em>!" Don laughs uproariously at being right about Danny and Lindsay not to mention the man who's afraid of nature being a stable boy. "Do you still want to cut the author some slack?"

Red faced and pinching the bridge of his nose, Danny tries the calming exercises Lindsay taught him, trying to think of a way to twist the knife a little deeper. "Okay, I'm stable boy. Does that make you happy, Constable Flack?

"Not cool, Danny, not cool at all..."

* * *

><p>"…I'm so sorry about this, I was supposed to put these on earlier but was distracted," she blushes to Miss Bonasera fluffing the pillows. "I know I'm not supposed to, the work comes first but Danny and I are planning to get married, so there's nothing elicit going on like there was with the last two maids."<p>

"Last two maids? And are you sure this gown is for me? Its so beautiful," Stella questions as Lindsay helped her out of her functional dress and into the emerald gown that was laid out for her. The deep shimmering green and flowing lines flatter her curvy figure.

"Yes, the gown arrived and Sir Taylor told Hammerback it was to be laid out for you. It is so gorgeous, it matches your eyes." Lindsay dreamily finishes up dressing Stella, only to start on brushing out her hair.

"Ow," Stella yelps as the brush catches on a forgotten pin. Turning red in shame, "I'm so sorry, Miss. I'm new to this position. I was hired on as a housemaid rather than a personal one; I learned all that I could from Jess before she started apprenticing under Mrs. Hammerback. She's getting married to Constable Flack and he has a huge appetite. Sabrina and Rose, the previous maids, were highly recommended before they were let go."

"Why were they let go?" Stella asks, helping Lindsay dress her curls after another snag made her wince and eyes water.

"Oh it was such a scandal, Sabrina was caught naked in one of the stalls with Danny by Sir Taylor and his guests when they arrived for the morning fox hunt. She was promptly dismissed and hasn't been heard from since. As for Rose, she was hired and worked pretty hard until her obsession with Sir Taylor ended in disaster. Only _she _was found in Sir Taylor's bed one night waiting for him in her night rail. Rose was promptly fired. She then re-focused her attentions on Constable Flack to much Jess's dismay. The poor thing was carted off to Bedlam after she tried to force him to Gretna Green..."

* * *

><p>"...Ha, looks like the shoe is on the other foot now," Danny crows, much to the chagrin of Don. "Jess, do you ever feel slightly insane now that you're married to him? Hey, I was just joking!" He cries as Jess threw a paperweight at him making Don laugh.<p>

"Is my appetite really huge," Don asks munching away on his sandwich. They room's occupants look at him in dismay.

"Are you kidding, Don?" Danny leans forward on his elbows and gestures with his hand, "that's your second sub, just because they are five dollars a piece doesn't mean its a contest so see how many you can eat."

"Burn," Adam laughs, earning himself a glare from the cop, shrinking back into his seat a little.

"Babe," Jess hugs Don with one arm, "we all know how much you love food. Its nothing wrong, and while we love to tease you about it, you are getting a little Buddha belly."

Letting out a horrified gasp, he drops his sandwich to look at the minute belly starting to form. "Its all because of your cooking!"

"What's going on in here? Everyone has been complaining about the commotion going on," Stella and Mac ask entering the conference room watching Don and Danny stutter and stammer trying to explain why they are goofing off.

"Um, we're on break and while looking at some websites we found this one that is dedicated to us," Lindsay comes to the rescue of everyone in the room.

"Really? I'm intrigued." Stella sits down to catch up on the passages they've already read. "Why Mac, that dress is gorgeous, the color, the drape of it...I love that you thought of it," she teases watching the color crawl up his neck at her teasing...

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous," Stella twisting her hands together as Hammerback leads her to Mrs. Taylor's rooms.<p>

"There's no need, mum. She's gruff but with a heart of gold, the old gal is. But I'd beware of her cane, it's not best to be within distance of it. She has been known to take a swipe at people with it. That's how we lost her last companions."

Knocking on the door, a voice barked at them to come in. As Hammerback opened up the door, Stella took a moment to breathe deep and steeled her spine to enter. The huge room was cozy with the fireplace crackling providing warmth for the regal old lady in the bed filled with blankets. Come in, come in, I don't have time for people who hover at doorways! Ignore the man checking my temperature, he thinks I'm sick. But I'll show him, I'll show all of them by out living them."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hawkes," the young man shook hands with her while feeling his patient's forehead.

"Let me look at you," Millie holds up her spectacles to take a good long look at the woman her son hired. "Hmm yes, you look like the right one to keep him on his toes."

"Keep who on whose toes? I was hired to keep you company," Stella insists, confused with Millie's words.

"In that dress? Ha, you are fit for a ball not to keep an old woman company. Besides with that neckline...let's just say I'm not the one it should be wasted on," Millie retorts ignoring the shocked in take of breath from the young woman beside the bed and the smothered chuckle from the doctor...

* * *

><p>...Everyone in the room does their best to hide the laughter but it breaks out in a tidal wave of laughter while ignoring the glare that Stella shoots around the room. "Quit laughing, its not funny! And you especially, Mac! I see this author has captured your mother's tartness perfectly," She snorts.<p>

"Stella, she loves you. You know that, so what if there was a slight misunderstanding when you two first met, are you really going to keep bringing the medal up?"

"You forgot to mention the plaque! Did you see the feline grin your mother shot me when you opened it and showed it to the entire office? If the lab techs feared me before, they didn't know the meaning of the word until after Blake decided to open his mouth and take me on." Stella smirks crossing her arms in front of her.

"Speaking of Blake, what ever happened to him," Sheldon shoots a questioning glance at Stella.

"I'll never tell," she says archly, sending a chill throughout the room.

"Oh-kay," Adam clears his throat breaking the silence, "let's read more of the story..."

* * *

><p>...Sitting at the long table set to the nines in front of her, she squirms in the silk covered chair wondering what is going on. The table is set out for a 10 course meal, with what seems like a hundred candles lit, liveried footmen waiting and refilling her glass when she should be eating in the kitchen with the other staff. What's going on here, she muses to herself.<p>

A door opens sending a draft of cool wind through the room and a chill up her spine when she hears her name called tenderly.

"Stella, do you remember me?" A familiar voice asks, its timbre sending delicious shivers through her body. Turning around slowly in her chair, she can hardly believe what she's seeing. No, a ghost, she thinks. It can't be him...he left so long ago.

There standing behind her is the man of her dreams, the one that she met every day for a week while she was shopping at the market for the orphanage. She had finished up early and took her time wandering around before she had to be back but stopped to dally and take a peak at the goods displayed in the bakery window. The muffins, scones, and pies on display made her mouth water...only to turn and meet a man who would come to make her heart sing. But that was before he broke his promise to come back for her, her anger erupting inside of her, making her green eyes spark and smolder.

"You left me," she hisses at him. "How dare you come back into my life now?" She practically spits the words out at him she is so angry.

Mac limps over his black cape wet and heavy with the rain that has been hitting the house in a fury to rival the one Stella is working herself up to. The droplets plastering his white silk shirt to his manly chest, heaving with exertion in his rush to find her. "I tried to get word back to you Stella, I did! I left a message at the desk, I-I remember the girl who took it down, her name was Devon. Stella, you knew when you met me that I was part of the war...they needed me."

Throwing down the napkin that was placed on her lap by the footman Adam, she gets up and puts some distance between them. "What about me? I didn't need you? I don't care what excuse you have, Mac. If you had truly wanted to see me...you wouldn't have left it so long. I'm leaving."

Unable to stop her as she rushes from the house, Mac starts barking orders for them to hold dinner and get his horse, Blaze. Nothing, absolutely nothing is going to ever get between them this time. As he limps into the stables and Danny helps by giving him a leg up, he is off on his steed.

The rain and lightening lighting up the sky for brief intervals, Mac sees the love of his life running blindly toward the cliffs. Leaning over his horse, he kicks his heels into the sides to make him run as he has never run before. The only thing he was focused was saving her life because without her, there would be no him...

* * *

><p>"...Oh that is so sweet," Stella sighs. "I hope he makes it."<p>

Don blows a raspberry, leaning back in his chair. "Oh please, give me a barf bag already!"

"Shut up, Don!" Stella orders, "I want to see if Mac makes it!"

Don makes a face only to be hit on the head with a paper ball. He turns to look at the one who threw it.

"What," Mac asks with an innocent look on his face...

* * *

><p>"...Stella!" Mac shouts trying desperately to stay her deadly course. Bending even lower over the side he and Blaze pull up alongside of the woman running for her life and catches her with his free arm and lands her fighting body in his lap. He kicks Blaze to change course and after a few moments as they head back to the stables, she rips out of his arms and lands on the ground.<p>

"No, I'm not going back! You lied, you left, why should I come back?" She shouts swiping at the rain on her face, her eyes anguished.

"I didn't lie," Mac says holding her faces in his callused palms, "I came back, and...I love you. If you let me, I'll do my best to make it up to you for as long as there is breath in my body. I'm not alive without you, Stella. I was going to do this at dinner, but will you marry me?" He pulled out a box form the side pocket of his cape and opens it. Without being aware of their surroundings, the entire house worried about the shouting and Miss Bonasera's near death at the cliffs, stand and watch at the hope and love pour of out of their aloof and brooding employer. A radiant cut emerald sits in a bed of red satin, waiting for her answer. Stella reaches out and snaps the lid close. A sigh of disappointment fills the air, as they can see the heartbreak on their lord's face.

"Kiss me, Mac," she looks at him.

"What," he asks stunned at where this is going.

"I need you to kiss me," she leans in so close that he can feel her breath on his lips. "Kiss me."

As he leans down to touch his lips to her soft ones, their old magic exploding once more between them. He finds he's about to lose his way in the sensations she causes, when she breaks the kiss, licking her lips. Her eyes lock with his, luminous in their beauty, making the emerald ring look like cut glass.

"I love you Mac, if you still want me to be your wife, partner, friend...I accept. But you can't leave me again, I only come alive when your with me too."

With his heart bursting with happiness and laughter, he picks her up in the rain sodden gown and spins her around laughing like a school boy. The smiles break out amongst the staff who hoped that this house would be a home again. Hammerback puts his arms around his Martha's waist and bends down to kiss her. She looks up to him and says, "I knew she was the one."

Even peering down where the stables meet the corner of the house, Mrs. Taylor looks at her son, who's truly happy for the first time in years. "About time, son. About time. Dr. Hawkes, I need my cane! I need to start planning the wedding, knowing those two the baby will have an 'early' arrival..."

* * *

><p>"...Yep, she's definitely captured your mother," Stella smirks as Mac rubs the small line of tension between his eyes.<p>

"It was okay. Not spectacular like the other story, but its okay," Don says, "I'm giving it a C."

"Are you still stuck on the cop thing," Lindsay asks with wide eyes, hiding a smile.

"Of course I am, why is that that Mac can be Lord of the Manor or even a Union soldier(*) and in every story I see on this website I'm a cop. Hell, even Danny has been a painter, chef, lawyer, astronaut, and that's all from one freaking author!(**) What about me? Look, cop, cop, and cop! This one is actually cool, I'm a body guard!(***) That's a new one, but its still in the 'protect and serve' racket. Why am I not a famous hockey player? For the Rangers, preferably. Or even a doctor who travels through time, exploring space and the secrets it holds dear?"

"You'd seriously compare yourself to Doctor Who? Now who's reaching for something out of their grasp?" Danny smirks, look at it this way, "I'd think you'd be happy with all of the women you are getting."

"What? What's this about women?" Jess leans forward in her chair with a frown.

"Yeah, look at this Jess. He has had a number of other characters and lovers on here," laughs Danny at the jealous look Jess shoots the flat screen.

"What about you Danny? You still have fans that pair you up with different women," Don slips in carefully setting up the bait.

"I know, but Montana here knows she's the only woman for me. It's all good," he says as Lindsay reassures him by squeezing his hand.

"Well what about her? I see that she is happily married to Adam in this popular story and they have three wonderful children."(**)

"What? What's this?" Danny leans forward to peer suspiciously at the screen, with Don thinking to himself SCORE!

"Eep," Adam squeaks as he withers underneath the glare Danny is shooting him reading the story.

"That's enough you two! This was a good gift gone horribly wrong. Now that our shift is over. let's all go home, I'm tired." Lindsay getting up and pulling her jealous husband after her. "Good night, guys! And thanks very much for riling him up Flack!"

With everyone leaving and Don still grumbling about his status on the website. Mac and Stella stay to enjoy the quiet that settles in the moment after the day shift ends and before its time for the night one to begin.

"How are you grading the story," she asks Mac, leaning back in her chair as he massages her neck gently.

"I'm not, she's trying and that's what matters. Besides like Lindsay said, this was a gift. I'm hope that who it's intended for likes it." Brushing back the curls that have escaped her loose bun, he gazes into her eyes. "She's right about one thing...I'm not alive without you."

Stella melts at the feelings the words inspire, she brushes her hand against his rough cheek. "I love you too, Mac. I have something to tell you…" She sits up and wraps her arms around his neck, and tells him what she's been waiting for since the day they were married.

"I'm pregnant, Mac. I visited the doctor this afternoon, and we're going to have a family."

"Really," his asks his eyes wet with joy, "I'm going to be a Daddy? This is the second best news of my life!"

"What was the first?" She inquires with an arched brow.

"The day you said yes to marrying me." Stella's eyes light with love and laughter.

"I think the cheese of this story is rubbing off on you, but I love it. Let's get out of here and celebrate. I'm sure you're mom would love to hear the news," she laughs as he gives chase after that parting shot.

* * *

><p>(*) - On The Front By temporary relief<p>

(**) - Brinchen86, the stories are The Inspiration Of Love, Under A Blanket Of Stars, Finding Home, and A New World.

(***) - Confessions Of A Shadow's Blade By Alice Quarantine

(****) - We Weren't Crazy By Oneturtledove

I only hope that these people understand that I was gently poking fun, these are all talented authors. Thank you for allowing me to do so, and I'm SO SORRY that I didn't do this when I posted the story. I'm usually on top of giving credit where's its due, but I have no brain anymore.

* * *

><p>This was not to copy <strong>Lily Moonlight's story, Kidnapped<strong>, which if I had to describe in one word it would be **MARVELOUS**! I hope that we get to see Rosie cause more havoc for the CSI NY team in the coming future. This story was written to try and repay the laughter and friendship she has shown me since I started lurking on **Lost Letters**...thank you so much my friend for giving me the courage to step up to review and make a new friend. As for the laughter that she caused in me when I read **Kidnapped**, I was literally on the floor scaring my dog Mack with laughter. If you ever say that you can't do humor, please, please look at all of your reviews. I'm not the only one who thinks so, my friend. *huge hugs* Martha and Blaze are the property of Lily Moonlight, I've only borrowed them to give her something to smile about. Now I'm returning them.

Fun fact: There is an actual Tanglewood House in Cornwall, Lily sent me the link. How cool is that?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI NY except for the DVDs. Any and all mistakes are mine, please chalk it up to reading too many romance novels as a teenager.

Thank you always for reading, I hope you had a great time because that is the goal for me on this site. :)


End file.
